Never Forget That
by Heather Chandler's Biotch
Summary: Maria is sick but is too scared to tell Eliza because of her previous experiences of being sick while she was with James. WARNINGS vomit, body insecurities, mentions of past abuse


Disclaimer

If I owned Hamilton I would have better things to be doing than writing fan fiction.

Maria woke up with a splitting headache and stomach cramps. She groaned and rolled over on the bed she shared with her girlfriend, Eliza, trying to block out the sun. She pressed a pillow over her face and sighed. Her stomach was churning and she knew she probably looked terrible. It was going to be almost impossible to hide this from Eliza.

But she had to.

"Maria, babe, you up?" came a soft voice from the other end of the room. She removed the pillow from her face and smiled, hoping it looked believable.

"Yep"

"Oh! Maria, are you alright? You, uh... you look at bit pale."

"Of course! I'm fine, just haven't really woken up yet." Her stomach gave a groan of protest and she prayed Eliza didn't notice.

"Um... ok. I'm heading into town, need anything?"

Maria almost cried with relief. It would be a lot easier to fake being well if Eliza wasn't here.

"No, I'm fine, go on ahead."

"Alright, there's some French toast on the kitchen counter for breakfast. Call me if you need anything."

Maria's stomach flipped at the idea of the food. She waited until she heard Eliza close the door before letting out a loud groan. She doubled over with pain and nausea and whimpered quietly. She wanted nothing more than for Eliza to come back and comfort her, but she was terrified of how she would react. James hated it when she got sick. He said it was her fault and it wouldn't have happened if she weren't such a stupid bitch. She still remembered the first time she threw up while she was living with him, her stomach still hurt with the memory of the punch that had served as her punishment for being such a disgusting pig. It was the same insult her mind always flashed back to when she was sick or if she was unhappy with her weight. Disgusting, fat pig. She had always been overweight, even when she was with James. She was definitely bigger since she left him. Eliza knew the shorter girl struggled with her weight and she told Maria that she loved her body and wouldn't have her any other way. Funny how we have a way of focusing on the negative. James had tried to "shape her up" a bit, cutting her down to 1000 calories a day. Eliza never placed demands like that on her. She was so supportive, so why was Maria so scared to tell her she was sick?

Her head felt like it was going to burst and as the hours passed her condition only got worse. She knew Eliza would be home soon. She also knew she was getting worse. She was so dizzy and nauseous, she knew she was going to throw up. Oh God, Eliza was going to hate her. She let out a few quiet sobs before a huge wave of nausea washed over her and she gagged, releasing everything that was in her stomach, which wasn't much. She hadn't been able to stomach anything since last night.

Once everything had been released she looked down to inspect the damage. Both the bedsheets and floor were covered in the contents of her stomach. Sighing, she stood up, fighting another wave of nausea. She took off the bedclothes and put on new ones, making her way to the utility room to put the vomit covered bedclothes in the washing and pick up the mop. It was on the way back to the the bedroom that another wave of nausea got to her and her knees decided to buckle. She collapsed on the kitchen floor, trying, to no avail, to stand back up again. She gave up and let herself cry on the floor.

After about ten minutes of crying she heard the door unlock. Shit.

"Maria, I'm back!"

Oh shit no. She couldn't let Eliza see her like this. No no no no no no no no.

"Maria, baby, where are you?"

She heard Eliza enter the bedroom. Thank God she'd left the bedroom to... Oh shit.

"Oh my God! Maria where are you? MARIA?!"

She heard footsteps approaching and hid her face in her hands. She could feel the blush rising in her cheeks from sheer humiliation. Eliza was going to see her now and say she was weak and end the relationship. As if someone like Eliza could ever love her.

"Oh My God baby, come on, you need to get to bed."

"But... What? A-Aren't you going to tell me that I'm a disgusting, fat pig and that you wish I'd never been born and-"

Maria was cut off with a kiss being planted on her lips.

"I love you, Maria Lewis. Never forget that."


End file.
